battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cube
*Garbage (Pencil) *My opposite (Firey) *The Weak Armless One (Snowball) *Wise Ice Cube (Firey) *Cool (Liy) *My Idol (Bracelety) *Coolest Person I ever met (Leafy) |gender = Female |species = Cube-shaped block of tap water |episode = BFDI: The Glistening IDFB: TBA BFB: TBA |place = BFDI: 7th (2 votes, out in contestant vote) IDFB: TBA BFB: TBA |allies = Book (Best Friend) Needle Rocky Leafy Bubble Teardrop Pencil Match Ruby Firey Woody Liy Bracelety (one-sided, on Bracelety's side) Clock |enemies = Flower Coiny Blocky Snowball Pin (one-sided, Ice Cube’s side) David Taco Bracelety (one-sided, on Icy's side) |color = Very pale sapphire blue (Inside), Pale, light grayish sapphire blue (Outline) |team = BFDI: Squashy Grapes BFDIA: , then BFB: |voice = Cary Huang (BFDI, BFDIA, IDFB) Satomi Hinatsu (BFB 1 - 2) Kenzie Bryant (BFB 3 - onwards) |deaths = 101+ |kills = 7 |first = Take the Plunge: Part 1 |last = Questions Answered}} Ice Cube (often addressed as Icy) is a female contestant from Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, and Battle for BFDI. It was revealed in a episode Take the Plunge: Part 1 that she doesn't think Flower is beautiful. She was on the Squashy Grapes, and she is friends with Leafy, Bubble, Pencil, and Firey partly. She always asks Pencil and Bubble if she can be in her alliance, but she wasn't allowed to join until Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, because Match was eliminated and needed to be substituted. She was eliminated in The Glistening due to a misunderstanding that started from Snowball saying that she would cool down the Tiny Loser Chamber. Ice Cube sometimes gets revenge. In episode 23, Firey helped her escape the TLC because it has broken and had a hole in the wall. She later returned to the TLC. She received 313 votes to join season 2, the 17th highest before disqualifications were taken into account (at that point she was in 15th place) and was allowed to compete. She was a member of FreeSmart in BFDIA. Appearance Ice Cube, whilst not a perfect one, appears to be a frozen cube of tap water (or an ice cube for short). Her main body is a powder blue, is translucent, and her outline is azure. Personality Ice Cube is a fairly quiet and vengeful character. She had very few lines, despite competing in all four seasons. She can be vengeful and brave when necessary. Most of her lines are recycled, and she also has a whole recycled scene. Examples of recycled lines are "Whaaaaa?", "Wow", "I want revenge!", "Revenge!", "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." As seen in BFDIA 5 and onwards, Ice Cube found it hard to express herself and is a bit shy but later yells at Pin, due to her yelling at Ice Cube's alliance member. In Battle for BFDI, Ice Cube has become a bit more expressive as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, where she scolds Taco for tiring her. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Ice Cube makes her relationship with Flower clear after she says Flower isn't beautiful. Ice Cube also sees Match and Pencil as her friends (though they don't appear to think that Ice Cube is their friend), along with Bubble, who she accidentally pops. When put on the balance beam, she hears of Match, Pencil and Bubble's alliance. She's "got to join" and rushes over, knocking Bubble, Match, and Pencil into the water. Pencil then rejects her from the alliance. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Ice Cube was chosen first onto Leafy's team. She thanked Leafy for picking her and mentions how Pencil wouldn't let her into her alliance. Ice Cube was one of the three objects in Leafy's boat. She nearly ripped the ribbon (and nearly won the Win Token) but Pen interrupted her. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Ice Cube was safe with 0 votes at Cake at Stake. In the contest, Leafy helped Ice Cube but she was shattered by a bowling ball which Leafy used to demonstrate a free fall. Despite this, her team won. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, the Recovery Center made her alive again, though the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator took a long time to create it. However, Blocky killed her with the fire that Match made, trying to put it out. He threw her a couple more times before her team won. In Sweet Tooth, Ice Cube said "I want revenge!" for the first time ever. That was because Leafy killed her with a bowling ball in episode 2. At Cake at Stake, Ice Cube slides next to a chunk of ice, but the Announcer saw her before she ate it and sent her off with a springy platform. In the contest, Ice Cube died by one of the two metal balls Snowball threw, and the other ball destroyed her recovery center. She was excused (XQZ'd) from the contest because of that. However, her team won. In Bridge Crossing, Ice Cube, Leafy, and Needle tried to cross the bridge, but Snowball threw Golf Ball, causing them to fall down into the pit. Despite this, her team won. In Power of Three, Ice Cube was thrown out of Cake at Stake again after the Announcer says that the fact that Pen and Pin's names sound alike is cool like Ice Cube because she is frozen. Ice Cube was on a team of three with Coiny and Needle. She fell into the water when trying to get to Island 1. Coiny waited for her at Island 1 and decided they needed a team leader because of what happened. Ice Cube wanted to be the leader, but Coiny said he would be the leader instead. Ice Cube's team is in last place, so she is up for elimination. In Puzzling Mysteries, Ice Cube is safe with one vote from LOSMMORPG. Her team wins the contest. Ice Cube tries to pick Pencil from the Squishy Cherries onto her team, but everyone else picks Firey. In Cycle of Life, Ice Cube is the subject of a Blocky's Funny Doings International prank involving her recovery center being put on a spring on a tree near a cliff. Ice Cube would weigh the recovery center down after being recovered, causing it to tilt and make her fall off the cliff. Ice Cube says that Firey is such a fast runner. Rocky barfed on her slice on the wheel choosing contestants from the Squashy Grapes to participate in the race, but Golf Ball used the process of elimination to tell that the slice had Ice Cube. Snowball was angry that she was picked because she is armless. Firey has to carry Ice Cube in the race and melts her. Leafy sits on Ice Cube's head because she doesn't have arms, but Ice Cube runs too fast and Leafy flies off, and her team wins. The BFDI prank involving Ice Cube is made into a music video. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Pencil and Match check on the noises coming from the Ice Cube Recovery Center tilting. Pencil thinks Ice Cube is shrinking, when Match states that she is falling. Ice Cube then knocks Pencil and Match off the cliff when falling. Blocky rejoins and goes to Ice Cube's team. When the Squashy Grapes split, Ice Cube is on the half that keeps the name. Snowball ties her up in a ball with the other contestants from the team, and her team ends up losing because the contestants are too heavy for Snowball to pull. At the voting screen, Ice Cube's picture is much larger than the others for some reason. She falls into the "bottomless" pit with the rest of her team. In Crybaby!, Ice Cube is safe from elimination at one vote. Blocky melts her to get more water for his team in the crying contest. Ice Cube does not participate in the skiing contest due to being dead at the time. Her team is the middle team. In Lofty, Coiny kills Ice Cube, eliminating her from the contest. Despite that, her team wins. In A Leg Up in the Race, Tennis Ball joins Ice Cube's team briefly, but the teams split up immediately after. She manages to get fourth place in the contest with Leafy's help despite her lack of arms. In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Leafy gives Ice Cube a maroon ball, but she loses points for it, so she wants revenge on Leafy. She later finds a red ball but only gets 2 points. Ice Cube ends up in the Danger Zone. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Ice Cube lets many contestants fall into a pit as revenge for Leafy giving her a maroon ball. She is safe with 9 votes. Ice Cube joins Pencil's alliance due to Match's elimination. She gets 10 sympathy points for being armless and gets 15 points in the contest after a hurdle that goes up and down knocks her off. Ice Cube is in the Danger Zone. In Vomitaco, Pencil refers to Ice Cube as garbage compared to Match after she can't play catch due to her lack of arms. She is safe with 33 votes and chooses the Barf Bag contest. Pencil makes ice cream using Ice Cube, whipped cream, and vomit. Bubble hates the taste of it and falls off her island. Pencil throws the "ice cream" into the vomit and Ice Cube gets 55 points for lasting 55 seconds. In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Ice Cube is disqualified from the contest since armless people cannot bowl. Leafy takes 10 points from Ice Cube, as well as everyone else, for equality. Firey takes 100 points from Ice Cube for being his opposite. Everyone is up for elimination except Firey, including Ice Cube. In The Reveal, Ice Cube is safe with 5 votes. When Pencil pairs up with Bubble, Ice Cube kicks Pencil for revenge. Leafy pairs up with her. Unfortunately, she broke Ice Cube with a frisbee and had to recover her, which took a long time because of the many questions asked by the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0. When she was finally recovered, she broke again with another frisbee and the contest ended. Ice Cube got 25 points for having the least amount of votes but lost 1000 points for not finishing the contest, leaving her with -873 points. She is up for elimination. In Reveal Novum, Ice Cube is safe with one vote from Firey for being his opposite. The scoreboard downgrade caused Ice Cube's negative score to become a high score (73 points). The contest is a staring contest, and Rocky barfs on Ice Cube's face, making her blink and lose. She gets 5 points. In Rescission, Pencil is eliminated, so Ice Cube suggests that Needle should join the alliance, calling her Needy. Needle slaps Ice Cube from the TLC. Leafy leads Ice Cube away from Bubble in the unicycle contest because Bubble rejected her gift. However, both Leafy and Ice Cube fall off a cliff. Bubble would have given immunity to Ice Cube if she chose to stay in the alliance, but she did not. In Gardening Hero, Ice Cube is safe with 72 votes. She is hit by an asteroid and loses her immunity ticket. In The Glistening, Ice Cube is eliminated because Snowball and all of the other eliminated contestants think she would cool down the TLC. All the recommended characters in the episode vote her too. In Hurtful!, Ice Cube escapes the TLC. Leafy throws her in the incinerator when the contestants, turned metal by yoylecake, are being melted to fix the TLC, even though Ice Cube was not metal. Ice Cube is later dropped back into the TLC for her escape from the TLC. In Return of the Hang Glider, Ice Cube votes for Leafy to win Dream Island along with the others. Firey lets her in, but it disappears. She later joined Golf Ball's group to find who got Dream Island. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Ice Cube is seen along with some other characters chasing Leafy. She goes to the larger team, which won the contest. In Get Digging, Ice Cube makes an ugly face, which Pencil and Match hate. She is sent to Yoyleland to get yoyleberries for the yoylestew but is thrown off Puffball. Ice Cube runs from Evil Leafy. Her team loses. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Ice Cube is safe from elimination. She becomes an alternate in Pencil's alliance. In Get in the Van, Ice Cube is safe from elimination. All of Pencil's alliance, including alternates like Ice Cube, split from Team No-Name to form FreeSmart. She goes to Yoyle Mountain in the FreeSmart Van, which is eaten by Evil Leafy. BFDIA 5b includes Ice Cube as a playable character, the third one you can play as. She is faster than the other two, but due to her lack of hands, she can't pick up stuff or operate the HPRC. In No More Snow!, after Ruby pressed the green button, an explosion knocks Ice Cube and Match away, but later turned out to be alive. Match melts her to put out the fire on her head, which she said could burn the whole city. In It's a Monster, Ice Cube became alive again because Book recovered her. Ice Cube then soon entered the Freesmart Super Van, which is the awesome form of FreeSmart Van. When the FreeSmart entered the desert Bubble joked her but Ice Cube thinks it makes no sense (Because of it Ice Cube was eliminated in The Glistening). Then soon the snowball fight had started between members of Freesmart. When her team reaches the Goiky Canal, her team members hold their breath. Ice cube ends up being the second contestant in the supervan to die, even though Match recovered her she still keep on dying and dying. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Ice Cube was shown sitting in the back of the supervan. Ice Cube and her teammates killed Pencil using saw to free her from a monster, then Ice Cube and her friends move up to the top of the mountain, soon enough she started to run on platforms (Ice Cube was supposed to reach the summit 4th, but actually reached 5th in the scene). However, FreeSmart wasn't up for elimination. IDFB Ice Cube was last seen in Welcome Back. She saved Woody when he was caught on fire when Bomby exploded by jumping on the burning Woody. She was later recovered by Pencil. Battle for BFDI Ice Cube is first seen when Liy asks her that she's cool or not. Ice Cube doesn't give a straight response, but Leafy does for her. She then proceeds to help Liy get Teardrop to talk when Clock tells her and Liy to cease the torment. She then asks to stop and does that, and after Teardrop is set free she slaps Clock and Liy. Later in the episode, she joins team Bleh (BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop). Votes Total elimination votes: 347 Kills Total kills: 7 Trivia *'Running gag:' Ice Cube is continuously shattered or melted and sent to the Ice Cube Recovery Center, like with Bubble by Blocky's Funny Doings International. **Although Ice Cube shattering is a running gag in the show, real ice cubes don't shatter too easily. *'Running gag:' Whenever Ice Cube teams up with Leafy, Leafy tells her "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be my ally," and Ice Cube always responds with "Thanks for picking me, Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance." **In Hurtful!, Leafy parodied the above quote as "Ice Cube, come on down! You can be in my alloy!" *'Running gag: '''Whenever Leafy kills Ice Cube. Ice Cube then says "I want revenge!" *She was always the first member in BFDI to be chosen to be on a team. **In both instances, she was chosen to be on the Squashy Grapes by Leafy. *'Running gag:' Ice Cube appears in places she normally wouldn't, such as the Cake at Stake during Sweet Tooth and Fortunate Ben. *She was the first character to be teleported to the TLC by four lasers. *She was the last contestant to be put into the TLC not via lasers in BFDI, as she was dropped in through the top in Hurtful!. *She was the only eliminated contestant at the time who didn't have any chance at returning in The Glistening, because voting happened in Gardening Hero when she hadn't yet been eliminated. *Ice Cube is one of the 3 transparent contestants in BFDI, the other 2 with being Bubble, and Teardrop. **All 3, coincidentally, are blue and females. **They are also made of water. *Ice Cube is the only armless FreeSmarter. *Ice Cube's favorite screen is a row of 3 Davids. *Her first words on screen were to Flower which was "Uh... No?" *She is the first contestant to kill someone in BFDI, accidentally popping Bubble by squeezing her too close to her. *Ice Cube has died the most because she was repeatedly shattering during the month between episodes 8 and 9, as well as drowning infinitely during FreeSmart's drive through the Goiky Canal. *Icy is the third character that appears in BFDIA 5b, and the second character that Book saves. **Unlike Match and Book, Ice Cube can't pick up objects because of her lack of arms. *Like Needle, most of Ice Cube's lines are recycled. *As described by Leafy answering questions on the ICRC 2.0., Ice Cube's dimensions are 8 x 9 x 11, she is composed of tap water, and her personality is quiet and vengeful. **Although it may seem that these dimensions contradict her nature as an ice ''cube, most ice cubes are not perfectly cubic. *She is one of three contestants to never complain about a nickname (Icy), the others being Pencil and Bracelety *Ice Cube is the highest ranking female from Season 1 to compete in Season 2. *Ice Cube is one of the two characters eliminated without voter consent; the other being Tennis Ball. **She is also the contestant with the most votes by the contestants, with 9 and 120+ from the recommended characters. *Ice Cube holds the record for being the most times being declared safe first, at 6. *Ice Cube is one of the two original BFDI contestants in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang, the other is Needle. **However, she has re-used lines that are voiced by Cary Huang. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Ice Cube's BFDI version made a brief cameo with the original voice actor and assets. *She had the most voice actors so far, at four. *She was the highest ranking armless female in BFDI. *Ice Cube is the first armless contestant to receive a slice of cake. *Bridge Crossing is the first episode where Ice Cube doesn't say anything the whole time. *Ice Cube has said "I WANT REVENGE!" about 30 or 29 times. *Currently, Ice Cube is the only contestant known to have successfully escaped the TLC (in the episode Hurtful!). *Along with Eraser and Eggy, her name starts with a vowel **She is also the only contestant that has a name that starts with "I". See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:FreeSmart Category:Armless Category:Team No-Name Category:Characters Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ice Cube Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Bleh Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Running gags Category:FreeSmart Alternates Category:Characters with Running Gags